Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, are generally becoming more compact. In addition, there is an increased demand from consumers for smartphones and other devices without external antennas. Providing internal antennas, or at least antennas that do not extend from the main body of the devices, is challenging as the antennas tend to be located closely to other components that may interfere with antenna performance.
In addition, the housings of smartphones can include metal components which also interfere with antenna performance. Further, the introduction of network technologies such as LTE, which employ lower frequencies, can heighten the difficulties in obtaining acceptable performance from smaller antennas.